Ace Combat 3 Electrosphere : Neucom Branch
by Ermac66
Summary: An Ace Combat 3 Story. This one takes place during the mission Power For Life and forward. Read the story to see. The character Nemo speaks this time, rather than being silent in the actual game. Will eventually be updated.
1. Power For Life

A/N - Okay, there are two missions in the storyline of Ace combat 3,and these two are the same mission, but the players fights for two different factions. Power for Life is the mission where Neucom sends Nemo down to White Valley Air Force Base to destroy General Resource's facilities over there, due to repeated attacks from them. Stratosphere is the same mission, but General Resource sends Nemo to intercept and stop Neucom's invasion on them.

This chapter is the 'Power For Life' version of the mission, where Neucom sends Nemo to destroy the GR facilities.

Please note : Some of the dialogue and actions is based off of the translated work from Dragonspike XIII, his work on the translation project is pretty good, you should check out his translation project Ace Combat 3. I don't own any of the characters or Ace Combat 3, just this chapter and the OC characters in the chapter and my own dialogue put in.

And also, the parentheses on the different characters represent what side they are fighting on. The '*' symbol is for the what the Aircraft CPU is saying to a pilot.

The major characters of this chapter are :

Cynthia Fitzgerald (Neucom) (NEU)

Fiona Fitzgerald (Neucom) (NEU)

Keith Bryan (General Resource) (GR)

Nemo 1 (Neucom) (NEU)

Anyway, to the Fanfic.

* * *

The R-531 Mobura was flying in the skies, across high altitudes. The weather was very snowy, and misty.

"UPEO's Ace! How do you like our new model? Now, how about showing me what your made of?" Cynthia said.

"Remora, separating from Mobura.. release!" Stark (NEU) said.

The R-311 Remora detached from the carrier and descended slightly.

* **RELEASE** * (Nemo)

2 RF-12A2 Blackbird fighters ascended to stratosphere.

The R-311 Remora stalled as it maintained its balance.

The RF-12A2 Blackbirds began attacking the R-531 Mobura carrier ships.

The R-311 Remora shot a rapid fire pulse laser at an attacking Blackbird.

"Shit!" The pilot said. "I'm under attack by a parasite fighter!"

"That's the new model for you! It sure ain't no paper tiger!" Fiona said.

"Naturally! This is the power of Neucom!" Cynthia said.

The Blackbird attempted to retreat.

Nemo fired 2 missiles at the fleeing Blackbird.

One missile hit him, one missed.

"Oh shit! This one's fast!" The Blackbird pilot said, pulling down.

Nemo chased down the second Blackbird and fired two missiles, downing it easily.

* **BULLSEYE** *

"Oh no!" The Blackbird pilot said as he attempted to go back up and shoot down the Mobura attackers.

Nemo U-turned and gained speed towards the Blackbird fighter.

The Blackbird fired 3 missiles at a Mobura, destroying it in the sky.

Nemo fired 1 missile at the Blackbird, putting him down.

* **BULLSEYE** *

"Oh shit! I'm going dow-" The pilot said before the radio connection cut off with an explosion occurring in the ship.

The comms on Nemo's HUD screen appeared.

"The enemy's backup corps is deploying. Please mop up the surviving forces." Stark (NEU) said.

Nemo flew downward, gaining speed significantly.

(A/N - The R-311 Remora fighter can go very fast quickly, and so going down from Stratosphere would be potentially dangerous, unless done carefully.)

The speed level reached 3400 MPH and faster.

"Time is limited! Think and shoot!" Cynthia said.

Just as Nemo reached a safe altitude, it tilted up and avoided hitting the ground.

2 F/A 32C Erne fighters were flying near the base, attacking the other R-311 fighters.

Nemo fired two missiles, one at both of them.

The Erne fighters separated, getting hit by a missile.

"Shit! Am I gonna die here?!" Keith (GR) panicked.

The other R-311s began attacking the bases.

"Get the fuel tanks!" Cynthia said.

Nemo fired at the radar sites, destroying them.

Keith spiraled, then slowed down and aimed for the R-311 attacking the base.

Nemo fired 1 missile at Keith.

"Agh, I'm going down!" Keith exclaimed, escaping the missile.

The R-311s fired missiles, destroying the bases, missile SAMS, and destroying the guns.

Nemo chased down the 2nd Erne fighter and attacked with the pulse laser.

The rapid blasts tore into the engine and damaged the left wing, causing the fighter to catch on fire and explode partially.

 **BINGO**

Nemo pursued Keith next, seeing he was desperately trying to flee.

Keith flew up.

Nemo fired two missiles at him, both missing.

"I'm done for!" Keith said to himself, nearly pissing his pants.

The R-311 Remoras (4) fired 1 missile each at him.

Keith dodged each other missiles.

Nemo flew fast, U-turning and then firing 2 missiles at Keith, hitting him this time.

"Wauu-" Keith yelled.

The Erne fighter exploded in mid-air.

 **BULLSEYE**

 **MISSION ACCOMPLISHED**

* * *

(Neucom base, Waiapolo Mountain range, 5:06 P.M)

"We successfully destroyed White Valley Air Force Base." Stark said.

"Well done." Cynthia said to Nemo.

"Nice flying." Fiona said.

"Thanks." Nemo said.

* * *

(A/N - This is the first chapter and beginning of the story, basically a prologue. I decided to do a Neucom story, seeing as there weren't any at all in the story section, that's why I'm deciding to do one myself. Please Like and Review. Stay tuned!


	2. Power For Life : Aftermath

(Electrosphere ; 8:26 P.M)

Nemo received a message via DataSwallow. This one was from Cynthia.

She appeared to be sitting a room.

"Good work, today. I hope you'll get used to the new situation soon. I'll be expecting a lot from you.

Your transfer was the result of you getting caught up in things.

But this organization thinks differently than General or UPEO and we at Neucom want you to freely see the world we're aiming for, for yourself.

And for you to become a part of Neucom. After today's work, I think you can help us. We'll be fighting together a lot more.

Later!"

"Hm. Well then." Nemo said.

Then he received a message from Fiona.

"Oh! Uh.. It's Fi. Are you getting used to Neucom yet? Sis' been telling me about how this age 'thinks differently' for ages and since I got tired of hearing it, I'm kinda..

well be it as it may, it's not like we have anywhere else to return to, so I guess I just gotta buckle down. Well, later."

The message ended.

"Sisters.. " Nemo said.

* * *

(A/N - I meant to put this in the previous chapter, but I just didn't for some reason. Anyway, this is the aftermath, the post dialogue of the mission. Stay tuned for more.)


End file.
